


A Medieval Affair

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, also featuring a controlling father, and mentions of brendol being abusive, blacksmith poe dameron, not much plot but there is some, talk of unwanted arranged marriage, young lord armitage hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Medieval AU - The rich and powerful Lord Brendol Hux wants to marry off his son, Armitage, to a highborn Lady, to form a political alliance for his House. But Armitage is having a secret love affair with Poe, a local blacksmith, and wants nothing to do with his father's plans for him.





	A Medieval Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of gingerpilot week - secret relationship.

Lord Brendol of House Hux, first of his name, did not care much for his son. He was weak and foolish; an unworthy successor to his lands and title. The best he could hope for was to find his son an appropriate match, a daughter of a powerful Lord, someone who could help cement the future of his house. Marriage had never been about feelings, only a fool like his son would think so. In fact, when he discovered that his own wife, Maratelle, could not bare children, he wasted no time in impregnating one of the castle's many kitchen maids to give him a heir. But he should have known that a child born of such a whore would become so useless.

\--

Sneaking out of the castle had become a routine for Armitage, the heir of house Hux. Once his father retired for the evening he would put on the most drab clothing he owned, cover himself in a travelling cloak, and make his way to the small town that surrounded the castle. The owner of the local Inn always kept a room free for him and his lover, where they could meet in secret. Most nights Poe was already there waiting when he arrived, and tonight was no different. 

“Good evening, my Lord,” Poe said, teasing him. Armitage rolled his eyes as he took off his cloak and hung in up neatly. 

“I missed you today, my darling,” Armitage said. Poe was sitting on the bed, so Armitage knelt on the floor between his feet, and leaned in for a kiss. Those deliciously rough hands, calloused and strong from his years of hammering metal, raked through Armitage's long, soft hair, and rubbed pleasantly against his scalp. Armitage couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

“Bad day?” Poe asked, as he continued to stroke Armitage's hair.

“Father continues in his search for a political alliance, in the form of a highborn Lady that I do not wish to wed,” Armitage told him miserably. “I protested once more, but the great Lord Brendol does not take kindly to disobedience.”

“Did he hurt you?” Poe asked. His expression was filled with such concern that it made his heart flip in his chest.

“No more than usual,” Hux answered honestly. There was no point denying it, as Poe would see the bruising on his delicate skin for himself soon enough. “But let us talk no more of my hateful father tonight. Not when there are so many more _pleasant_ things we could be doing.”

Poe hummed in agreement, and started to unlace Armitage's tunic with practised ease, then kissed his neck when he had it exposed. Armitage sighed happily, and stroked Poe’s hair with his delicate fingers. When Poe finished unlacing the tunic he pushed it over Armitage's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving him in his baggy linen under-shirt. Armitage pulled the shirt off over his head, and threw it onto the floor with his tunic. He noticed Poe wince slightly at the slight of fresh bruises around his collarbone.

“That looks sore,” Poe said in a hushed tone, as he delicately traced the outline of the bruise with his fingers. 

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” Armitage told him; trying to shrug it off. It had hurt a lot at the time, but it had faded to a dull ache since then.

“I can't help but worry, I hate it when he hurts you,” Poe said. He cupped Armitage's cheek, and stroked his thumb over his high cheekbone. “I just want to protect you.”

“I know my love.” Armitage replied, and kissed Poe’s hand. “It won’t be like this forever. One day we’ll run away together; further south, or across the sea.”

“I want to believe that,” Poe said; sounding morose.

“While I’m down here, maybe there's something I can do to take your mind off it,” Armitage suggested. He smirked as he cupped Poe’s growing hardness through his trousers; causing Poe to let out a soft moan. Poe quickly pulled his tunic over his head, as Armitage sat back on his knees and worked on the fastenings of his trousers. 

A few moments later Armitage took Poe's cock in his hand. He looked up at him through pale eyelashes, and maintained eye contact as he licked Poe's cock from root to tip, then took the head into his mouth. Poe groaned at the sensation of Armitage's hot mouth, and at the sight of him looking so eager. This affair had been going on for years, but it still amazed him whenever Armitage did this. 

Armitage grabbed hold of Poe's thighs as he quickly got on with the task of swallowing Poe down, and he sucked in his cheeks to create just the right pressure to make Poe fall apart. It felt so good that Poe couldn't help but thrust up into his willing throat, but Armitage didn't mind; in fact he enjoyed it so much that it made him moan around Poe's hardness. Poe threaded his fingers through that long, red hair once more, as Armitage bobbed his head up and down; encouraged by the sounds of pleasure Poe was making.

“Yes baby, just like that,” Poe moaned softly. Armitage was so distracted by Poe's perfect cock that he didn't even roll his eyes at the absurd pet name. When Armitage slid his hand from Poe's thigh to gently massage his balls, Poe realised that he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled lightly at Armitage's hair, and the other man got the message, and pulled off Poe's cock with an obscene slurping noise.

“I want to fuck you,” Poe told him. Direct and to the point, as always. 

Armitage hummed in appreciation. “I’d like that,” he said. Poe pulled him in for another kiss, tasting himself on the other man's lips.

“Take those trousers off, and lie on the bed for me,” Poe instructed. Armitage was only too happy to comply, and quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothing, then lay on his back on the bed, legs open and ready.. As Armitage undressed, Poe had stepped out of his unfastened trousers, and retrieved a bottle of oil from the pocket of his cloak. 

Poe crawled onto the bed and knelt down between Armitage's legs, then pushed his thighs further apart. Armitage let his legs fall open even further, exposing his hole to his lover. Poe groaned appreciatively as he slicked up his fingers with the oil, then slipped one carefully into Armitage's hole, using his other hand stroke his hip. Armitage moaned, and his eyes fluttered shut as Poe worked him open. 

After he had worked in another finger, Armitage started to get impatient; rolling his hips against Poe’s fingers. Poe smirked at the reaction, and widened his fingers for one final stretch, before pulling out. He caught Armitage's eyes, and saw them blazing with passion, then quickly moved to slick up his cock. Poe lined himself up with Armitage's hole, and slowly started to push inside. Armitage wrapped his long, slim legs around Poe's waist, and grabbed hold of his shoulders to pull him closer, so they were almost chest-to-chest. 

Poe moaned as he thrust all the way in, and felt the muscles of Armitage's hole flutter around his cock, trying to get used to the stretch. Poe just kissed Armitage, allowing him a few moments to adjust; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Armitage kissed back hungrily, and after a while he started to circle his hips again, wordlessly tell Poe to move. Poe got the message, and started to thrust; soft and shallow at first, then building up steadily, harder and deeper. 

Armitage moaned in ecstasy, and dug his nails into Poe's back, where it would surely leave a mark.

“Oh, Poe, Yes! Don't stop, p-please don’t stop.” Armitage gasped and moaned; writhing with pleasure beneath his lover. Poe had just found the perfect angle to make Armitage's thighs twitch, so he did not slow his thrusts as he kissed his way up Armitage's neck, then took him in a passionate kiss. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Poe murmured, so close to his ear that Armitage could feel the heat of his breath. “My pretty little Lordling begs so nicely.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Armitage groaned, and smacked Poe's strong arm with no real malice. Poe just laughed and kissed him again. Armitage gasped every time Poe thrust into him, it felt so good that he thought he could come from this alone, but friction on his cock, trapped between their bodies, wasn't quite enough.

“I’m so close,” Armitage gasped as he took his cock into his hand, and rubbed it in time with Poe's thrusts.

“Me t-too,” Poe replied. He sounded just as wrecked as Armitage did. So Armitage hurried up his hand on his cock, focusing on nothing else but his pleasure, and he soon came; gasping and spasming around Poe's cock, moaning his lovers name. The feeling of Armitage losing himself, his face screwed up in pleasure, pushed Poe over the edge, and he came with a loud moan, that he quickly muffled against Armitage's neck. 

For a few moments they just lay there, tangled together, satiated and breathless. Poe moved to lie by Armitage’s side, and they both groaned when he pulled his softening cock from Armitage's body, and his seed spilled out over his thighs. They would deal with that later, for now they just kissed lazily, and basked in the afterglow.

“They’ll never be anyone else, you know,” Armitage murmured; his voice already sounded drowsy. “Only you.”

“I hope so,” Poe replied. He pushed a loose strand of Armitage's hair out of his eyes, and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short medieval smut thing. Let me know what you thought, and follow me on [Tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com) if you like.


End file.
